Heaven's Garden remix
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a better version of the original. It's mostly going to be Tenchi Myuo. Yes, they are going to be in it. Matter of fact Kami Tenchi taught Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Scene:** Kings Cross station.

 **Time:** Day before the beginning of Third Year at Hogwarts for Harry.

Everyone was getting on the train to head to Hogwarts for another year of learning. A group of Death Eaters were defeated by Light forces. Everyone thought that Dumbledore and his Order had done it but when the minister was visited by a group of people from the Jirain Royal family, the Ministry of magic changed their tune and left it alone.

But Dumbledore wanted to know who attacked and killed all those Death Eaters, so he could reprimand them for not giving them a second (or some cases third) chance. So when Jirai had came to visit, Dumbledore tried bluster the fact that he doesn't recognize Jirai's rule. But, that was changed when his beard was cut off by a hand held laser and a sword was gently touching his crotch. He let the matter drop, for now. A young man had walked up to the train and got on. He went to an empty compartment and with the knowledge he had learned, made it bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

* * *

Harry Potter had just sat down in his compartment and pulled out a stack of art books. He had changed a lot after second year when he killed a sixty-meter long basilisk with his Tenchi-ken. Showing his true place in the Royal family. He was now in a black skin-tight bodysuit, cargo pants, boots, a pair of wooden bracelets, a silver magatama in his left ear and a T-shirt that had the ' _Unlimited Blade Works_ ' spell on it.

He was drawing in one of his books when there was a knock on the door. "Come," he said. Just then he heard someone.

"WOW! How did you do this?" Harry looked up and over to who was speaking, he had seen a group of teens. Hermione was the one who had spoke. Harry got up and went over to her to hug her. Then he picked her up. "PUT ME DOWN HARRY!" She screamed. So he did and they followed him to a table. Hermione was to his right and Neville to his left.

"So how was your summer Harry," Neville asked.

Harry shrugged, "it was alright had some fun going around the universe." They looked at him.

"THE UNIVERSE?" They said.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know." He said and told them what had happened and how he had met family on his mom's side. "I've also gained powers beyond imagination."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hermione.

"The _Power of the Creator_. Basically, I'm more powerful than Merlyn." They were in shock, Harry was more powerful than Merlyn? "I am a Creator."

"But, what does that mean?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm more like an elder god or an all-father."

"Bloody Hell," said Tracy.

"And I need your help," Harry asked.

"What can we do for you, Potter?" Said Daphne.

"I have too much power right now, so I have to share it. I was wondering if you'd like to be gods." Daphne went over to Harry and sat on his lap.

"I can sneak out to your dorm room at around Midnight." She said.

"Why would you say that Greengrass?"

"Because you want me to have your baby right? Thanks to this offer I'd be more than willing to carry your child." Harry sighed.

"Anybody else?"

"Well," said Hermione. "Since I am your best friend…"

"Oh you are a gimme, you too Nev." Said Harry.

"Why don't we just use everyone here and if you still need to release power make the offer to someone else?" Said Luna Lovegood, one of Neville's friends.

"Everyone agrees to this?" Said Harry, they nodded. "Okay, hang on." So Harry suddenly got bright and power started to flow out of him and into the others. After the light show, everyone was changed. Hermione was now in a small gold dress, calf-high black boots, a red jacket and a couple of necklaces with heart pendants hanging from them.

Neville was in a black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, domino mask and nose and mouth mask.

Daphne was in a white bustier, white thong, stockings, thigh high boots, opera length gloves and a cape.

Tracey was in a black and purple, gothic dress, black ankle boots, black and white striped stockings, and a purple jacket. She was carrying a staff.

Colin was, in a silver under armor top, black cargo pants, and boots.

Luna was dressed in her school uniform but now she was lit up like a Christmas tree.

Lavender was dressed in a red chest length jacket, vest, thong and waist coat, gold bustier and stockings, black ankle boots and top hat. She was carrying a cane.

Padma was in a red and gold kimono, with gold stockings, boots, and a parasol.

Parvati was in a purple and bronze kimono, bronze stockings and boots. She was welding bronze flintlock pistols. "Okay," said Harry. "That should be everyone," looked at themselves and was impressed. They were trying to get a feel of their powers and abilities while Harry went back to work. Hermione and Neville were by his side looked over his work.

"So, you turned us into gods?" Said Hermione.

"Yep," he said while trying to figure out how to design the back of an outfit. "Dammit!"

"Language! What's wrong?"

"It's this outfit, I don't think it's coming out right." She looked at the sketch.

"Put me in it." He looked at her, "put me in it." He nodded and with a wave of his hand, Hermione was in the outfit he was sketching. It was a white and crimson kimono with a white fox on the front of it. The fox was prowling and had nine tails, "This Is Great!" She said, "so what's wrong?"

"The back," he made a mirror appear behind her and in front of her so she could see what he was talking about. There was nothing on it, she nodded and smiled.

"What do you know of Japanese myths?" Harry got what she was saying.

"Holy crap," he said. "Put Amaterasu on the back, in wolf form." So he did (think her in 'Okami') and smiled. "Perfect!" He drew her on the back and then hugged Hermione. "Thank you, 'Mione." Just then the train had stopped and it started to get cold. "Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?"

"It's not just you." She said as she changed back in her outfit. Just then they can see their breath and everyone else went over to them.

"Guys, it's freezing!" Said Neville.

"Yeah we know," said Hermione.

"What are we going to do?"

"This is unnatural," said Harry. "We have to find out what's going on." The others nodded, so they exited the room and started to look for the danger. "Remember, we are gods. So nothing is going to hurt us." They nodded.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone stepped out of the room, "um Daph you might want to change clothes or put on some." Said Harry, she nodded and was now in tights and a jacket along with her bustier. They were also warm. "Okay, here's how we are going to do this. Colin, since you are our speedster, I need you to look around the train. Any dead bodies put them somewhere so we can get them off easily, anyone you think is in danger, place them somewhere safe."

"Sure thing boss," he said a salute and took off.

"Okay we need to split up," Hermione cut him off.

"I'll take Daphne, Tracy and Lavender to the caboose." She said.

"And we'll go up to the engine." SaidPadma as she grabbed Harry's arm. So they did their missions.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry and the gang were looking around trying to find out what's going on and why it got so cold all of the sudden. They came up on a sleeping man, he was dressed in a dark brown suit, black tie, boots and robes. He had sandy colored hair, mustache and scars on his face, Harry went to wake him up. "Sir? Are you alright?" He asked the man awoke, he had hazel eyes and looked at Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, "why have we stopped moving?"

"I don't know, my team and I are trying to find out right now."

"Team?" He stood and left with him to find out what's going on.

* * *

(With Colin)

Colin was racing all over the entire train trying to find out what was going on. He had already found five bodies and around fifteen First and Second years in trouble and placed them in a compartment so they would be safe. Just he had seen the reason for the cold. It was floating, had no feet, dressed in ragged robes. ' _This is getting creepy._ ' He thought, just then it saw him and went to attack.

Colin ran as fast as he can and whatever it was started to chase him. "CRAP!" He said as he had a headset on and contacted Harry. "BOSS!"

[Calm down Quicksilver,] said Harry. [What is it?]

"Uh, I Found The Problem."

[What's wrong?]

"Uh, there are some kind of spirits attacking the students."

[What kind of spirits?]

"Well, they're covered in a ragged cloak and have no feet."

[Get somewhere safe.]

"Roger!" He took off somewhere safe with some bystanders.

* * *

(Hermione and the girls)

Hermione, Daphne and Tracey were fighting off the evil spirits they were using a Japanese sealing evil spell and destroyed them. Afterwards, they rescued Hannah and Susan. "Are you two alright?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Hannah.

"What are you?" Said Susan.

"Goddesses," said Daphne.

"Come on," said Tracey. "We need to get you somewhere safe." So they do.

* * *

(Harry and the others)

Harry, Neville, the Patils, and the man they had met. Caught up with Colin, "you alright?" He said.

"Yeah boss," he said.

"Good," the man had got a good look at harry and noticed that he was his friend's son.

"Harry is that you?" He said, Harry looked at the man and smirked.

"Good to see you Moony." He said, "I'll explain later." They headed for the engine and they continued to fight the monsters. Moony was using spells.

[Harry!] Called Hermione.

"Yeah?"

[Just wanted to check in. Everyone is alright.]

"Good, we are headed for the engine."

[On the way.] She got off, Harry sighed.

"Why didn't you tell her not to come?"

"Cause she's headstrong and I love her. And she's my right hand, just as Neville is my left."

"And she'd hex you til the sun comes up." Said Neville with a chuckle. Harry sighed, Luna giggled.

" _Hello Professor Lupin,_ " she said. Lupin nodded to her, just then the girls had appeared.

"How many fatalities?" Harry asked.

"Two; pure-bloods. First years." She said.

"My god." Said Lupin.

"Who let them loose?" Said Harry.

"Dunno," said Daphne.

"Come on!" So they headed for the engine when they were stopped by Draco and his cronies. "Out Of The Way Malfoy. We have no time play with you!"

"Pott…" He said but was laid out with a punch from Hermione.

"God, he's so stupid." Said Harry, "come on." They made to the third car where they had seen Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang fighting the monsters and protecting the younger students. "DOWN!" Everyone dropped to the floor as shots flew over their heads. "Guys! We're back up!" He yelled, just then the monsters looked over to them.

They started to fight them off, Neville grabbed a younger student as he fired on them. Everyone were doing their part. Harry and Hermione were firing on the monsters. They were fighting as their lives depended on it. Because it did, after the last one fell, they went over to Cedric and Cho.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Cho. "What were those things?"

"Dementors," said Lupin. "They are used as the guards for Azkaban. Why they are out here? I don't know." Harry stroked his chin.

"I have a hunch," said Harry. "Padfoot."

"Sirius? He betrayed your parent…"

"He Did Not! He'd die if he did."

"He's your Godfather."

"Yes."

"I don't understand." Said Hermione.

"For Black to become Harry's godfather," said Neville. "He'd have to take an oath that would kill him if he was responsible for harming Harry."

" _So he couldn't've betrayed the Potters._ " Said Luna.

"So who did?" Said Hermione.

"Wormtail, but he's dead." Said Lupin.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't._ "

"Come on, let's get this train moving." Said Harry, so they continued on to the engine. They found the engineer out cold, Lupin woke him up and the train was on its way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Once there, they got off and called for some Aurors to come and get the bodies of the monsters. Luna told them about what she had discovered and they went to check if Sirius Black had a trial or not.

Later, everyone had went into Hogwarts. That was when Snape had got into Harry's face. "Oh here we go." He said, "what now?"

"Potter! I'm going to make sure you will be expelled from this school!" He said.

"You have tried for how long now? I'm still here, I dare you, NO I double dog dare you. Expel Me! Till it happens, you're all talk!" Harry got in his face, "you're going to TRY to expel me so that I would be protected anymore. That's where you're wrong, I can turn your master a squib with a snap of my fingers. Don't Think I Can't! You don't where I've been the last two summers."

"Where have you been?"

"Off-planet, you see I'm half-alien." He smirked, "got my own spaceship, the whole shooting match. To really piss you off, I'm divinity."

"Please, as if you were divinity." Said Snape.

"I can turn you into a 5-year-old girl with a perchance to show her privates to anyone that would see!"

"Do It and you'll!" Harry slammed him against a wall.

"And You'll What? Make Threats? I got an entire alien race at my side. Voldemort, no matter how powerful he is, he's still human." With that Harry let him go and they went into the Great Hall. " _Idiot!_ "

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Well, these two chapters will be the beginning of a newer version of 'Heaven's Garden'. Hope you like this one._


End file.
